World of Warcraft: Legion
Legion ist der Name der sechsten Erweiterung für World of Warcraft. Ein brennender Schatten legt sich erneut über Azeroth. In diesem düsteren neuen Kapitel der Saga von World of Warcraft kehrt der große Feind von Horde und Allianz – die dämonische Brennende Legion – zurück. Offizielle Pressemitteilung Während Azeroth im Chaos versinkt, müssen seine Helden ihre Rettung in den Ruinen der sagenumwobenen Verheerten Inseln suchen, dem uralten Zentrum der Nachtelfenzivilisation – und Standort des finsteren Grabmals des Sargeras, das nun als Tor zu zahllosen Legionswelten dient. Im Kampf gegen die Armeen der Legion müssen sich die Helden von Azeroth bisher ungeahnter Macht bedienen, indem sie mächtige Artefakte ihr Eigen nennen – klassenspezifische, individuell anpassbare Waffen, die in den Feuern der Geschichte geschmiedet wurden. Darüber hinaus werden sie einen Pakt mit zweifelhaften Verbündeten schließen – den rachsüchtigen Dämonenjägern, einer brandneuen Heldenklasse. Außerdem scharen sie in der Ordenshalle ihrer Klasse gleichgesinnte Champions um sich. Mit Legion werden Spieler einen Charakter auf Stufe 100 aufwerten können, sodass sich jeder seinen Freunden im Kampf gegen die Legion anschließen kann. Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft: Legion enthüllt! Cinematic-Teaser von Legion Gul'dan arbeitet im Geheimen daran, eine neue Ära einzuläuten, auf die sich Azeroth nur dürftig vorbereiten kann. Die Brennende Legion ist zurückgekehrt und die Helden Azeroths werden auf die Verheerten Inseln gerufen, um ihre Abenteuer fortzusetzen. Charakterstufe 110, mächtige Artefaktwaffen, ein neues PvP-Ehresystem, Ordenshallen und eine komplett neue Charakterklasse, die Dämonenjäger, warten auf Spieler, die sich der Legion entgegenstellen. Cinematic von World of Warcraft Legion World of Warcraft Legion – Übersicht der Features (DE) World of Warcraft Legion Cinematic-Trailer (DE) Hintergrund Gul'dan wurde von der Brennenden Legion nach Azeroth geschickt. Im Auftrag von Kil'jaeden reiste er zu den Verheerten Inseln südlich des Maelstroms. Dort drang er in die Tiefen des Grabmals des Sargeras vor und brach dessen uralte Siegel. Hier werden sich die größten Helden von Azeroth zu einer entscheidenden Schlacht versammeln müssen, um das heraufziehende Unheil aufzuhalten – eine erneute Invasion der Brennenden Legion. Abenteuer von 100 bis 110 DIE JAGD BEGINNT! Das Grabmal des Sargeras wurde geöffnet und die Brennende Legion ergießt sich in unsere Welt. Mit geballter Macht will sie den Dunklen Titan nach Azeroth beschwören – und den Schlüssel zu seiner Rückkehr hat sie bereits gefunden. Die Streitkräfte der Allianz und der Horde sind am Boden. Nur Ihr könnt die mächtigsten Artefakte der Warcraft-Geschichte an Euch nehmen, die uralten Verheerten Inseln nach Relikten der Titanen absuchen und damit den Dämonen der Legion entgegentreten, bevor alle Hoffnung für Azeroth verloren ist. thumb|250px|[[Der Verheerte Strand (Legion Ladebildschirm)]] Der Verheerte Strand dient als Ausgangspunkt für die weitere Handlung. Spieler der Horde und der Allianz kämpfen Seite an Seite und nehmen gemeinsam mit Helden wie Genn Graumähne, Varian Wrynn, Sylvanas Windläufer und vielen weiteren an einem 40 Spieler umfassenden Ereignis teil. Wenn der Staub sich schließlich legt, wird nichts mehr so sein, wie es einmal war. Doch das ist erst der Anfang. Dabei werdet ihr euch durch ein episches Starterlebnis am Grabmal des Sargeras kämpfen. Spielern, die die Charakteraufwertung genutzt haben und Spielern, die nach längerer Zeit wieder zu World of Warcraft zurückkehren, bieten wir außerdem eine separate Einführung, bevor sie ihren Sturm auf das Grabmal des Sargeras beginnen. Auf diese Weise konnten wir die Verheerte Küste zu einer epischen und mitreißenden Spielerfahrung für alle Helden von Azeroth machen. Wie geht es weiter? thumb|250px|Die Zonen auf den [[Verheerten Inseln]] Spieler können die Zone direkt wählen, in der sie ihrem Auftrag nachgehen möchten. Dabei können sie nach Belieben zwischen den Zonen wechseln. Ermöglicht wird das, indem die Stärke der Gegner, auf die Spieler in der jeweiligen Zone stoßen, an sie angepasst werden. Doch Vorsicht: es lauern auch Widersacher, deren Stufe nicht auf euer Niveau angepasst wird. Solche Gegner können erst nach Erreichen der Maximalstufe bezwungen werden. Legion bietet Spielern die Wahl zwischen verschiedenen Aktivitäten und bettet euren Charakter sinnvoll in die Hintergrundgeschichte ein. Neben Möglichkeiten, die Handlung voranzutreiben besteht auch ein System nützlicher Belohnungen. Dank der Skalierbarkeit der Verheerten Inseln steht auch nach Erreichen der Höchststufe der gesamte Kontinent für Spieler zur Verfügung. Abwechslungsreiche und wechselnde Quests finden sich überall auf den Verheerten Inseln verstreut – ähnlich wie die Garnisonsmissionen auf Draenor … mit dem Unterschied, dass ihr diesmal selbst loszieht, um sie zu erfüllen! Ihr könnt aus einer Vielzahl an Missionen und Zielen wählen, egal ob ihr euren Ruf bei einer Fraktion oder euren PvP-Rang verbessern wollt, euren Berufen nachgeht, Weltbosse bekämpft oder euch die Zeit mit kurzweiligen Minispielen vertreibt. Die verschiedenen Dungeons und Schlachtzüge werden in die jeweils aktuelle Hintergrundgeschichte der Zonen eingebettet, während ihr die Verheerten Inseln erkundet. Endlich könnt ihr nun den Smaragdgrünen Albtraum betreten und euch von den Katakomben unterhalb des Palasts von Suramar bis zu seinen höchsten Türmen kämpfen, wo ihr schließlich Gul'dan gegenübertretet. Inhalte right|250px * Die Verheerten Inseln als neuer Kontinent mit den Gebieten: Azsuna, Dalaran, Der Hochberg, Der Verheerte Strand, Sturmheim, Suramar, Thal'dranath und Val'sharah * Artefaktwaffen: individuell anpassbare Waffen, die mit euch an Macht gewinnen * Dämonenjäger als neue Klasse (mit Mar'duun als Startgebiet). * Gnomenjäger als neue Rassen-Klassenkombination. Mechanische Begleiter als neue Familie der Jägerbegleiter. * Klassenordenshallen und Champions als Anhänger * Dungeons (Stufe 100-110), die ihr in beliebiger Reihenfolge absolvieren könnt: ** Auge von Azshara (engl. Eye of Azshara) - Heim der Nagas und Königin Azshara in Azsuna. ** Finsterherzdickicht (engl. Darkheart Thicket) - Am Fuße des Weltenbaums Shaladrassil in Val'sharah. ** Hallen der Tapferkeit (engl. Halls of Valor) - Heim der Val'kyr in den Wolken über Sturmheim, ** Neltharions Hort (engl. Neltharion's Lair) - Heimat der Hochgebirgskrieger von Hochberg. ** Sturm auf die Violette Festung (engl. Violet Hold) - Dalaran kehrt als Hauptstadt zurück, zusammen mit der Violetten Festung. ** Dungeons ab Stufe 110: *** Rabenwehr (engl. Black Rook Hold) - Das Zuhause von Lord Kur'talos Rabenkrone in Val'sharah. *** Seelenschlund - Das Gegenstück zu den Halls of Valor in Sturmheim. *** Suramar Stadt (engl. Suramar City) - Die Stadt der Nachtgeborenen mit Dem Arkus (engl. The Arcway) und dem Hof der Sterne (engl. Court of Stars). *** Verlies der Wächterinnen (engl. Vault of the Wardens) - Hochsicherheitsgefängnis der Dämonenjäger. Hier beginnt auch die Jagd nach Illidan. http://www.wowcheck.de/legion/dungeons * Schlachtzüge: Der Smaragdgrüne Alptraum, Die Nachtfestung (engl. The Nighthold) * PvP-Gebiete: Ashamanes Sturz (Arena) * Überarbeiteter Herausforderungsmodus für Instanzen. * Neue Weltbosse & Weltquests * Maximalstufe auf 110 erhöht * Überarbeitetes PvP-Fortschrittsystem * Verbessertes Transmogrifikationssystem * Verbesserte soziale Features * Charakteraufwertung – Lasst einen Charakter sofort auf Stufe 100 springen! * … und vieles mehr! Bestiarium Die Verheerten Inseln bergen viele Gefahren: Nachtgeborene, Satyrn, Drogbar und Kvaldir machen die Inseln unsicher, ganz zu schweigen von der Brennenden Legion. Helden und Widersacher Übersicht Links * Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion (offizielle Homepage) * Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Cinematic-Trailer enthüllt! (06.11.2015) * Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Klassenvorschau Überblick (08.11.2015) * Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Klassenfeatures * Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Übersicht über die Gebiete und Inhalte Hinweise * Siehe: Nachtliga-Wiki:Hinweise zu Legion Quellen Kategorie:Glossar Kategorie:Legion